


Call Me Samantha

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Threesome, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still cannot believe that Dee talked me into writing this >_</p></blockquote>





	Call Me Samantha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinmymindforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/gifts).



Dean had been mad at him. Dean had told him that he should’ve waited in the car. Dean had yelled at him all the way back to the motel. For once, Dean was right. Sam looked down again and frowned at his body. Oh yes, he was most definitely a girl. And it wasn’t helping the situation that Dean was being so pissy about it. It wasn’t like Sam wanted this.

“Sam,” Castiel set a hand on his shoulder, “I think you make a very aesthetically pleasing woman.” Sam chuckled at the angel’s comment. Sometimes Castiel wasn’t too bad at making him feel better, even if it was just making a remark that Sam didn’t make an ugly woman. 

“Thanks?” Sam sighed and sat down on the bed. “Dean’s really pissed.”

“He will get past his anger,” Castiel’s eyes were struggling not to gaze over Sam’s new form. He was already so enthralled with Sam normally looked and now it was all new and different.

“My eyes are up here Cas,” Sam raised an eyebrow at him and felt odd about the tingling sensation in his new body. 

“My apologies,” Cas looked down at his feet.

Sam felt awkward and curious and confused. It all felt slightly different in this new body. It didn’t help that his body was so eager to react to Castiel—that was never very helpful. He wasn’t sure what happened, but somehow he’d managed to pull Castiel down and pressed their lips together. Maybe it was a little sudden, but Castiel didn’t seem to mind and quickly had his hands roaming up to Sam’s chest. Well, this was a different experience for Sam.

“Okay Samantha, we need to fig—“ Dean’s voice was stuck in his throat. For a moment, they all just looked at each other, waiting for things to get as awkward as they should be. But they didn’t. Dean’s eyes were locked onto Sam’s and had that glimmer of want in them. 

“Dean, I am very sorry I…” Cas tried getting out an apology, but Dean interrupted.

“Cas…you can’t just get Sammy all worked up and just stop,” Dean looked like a predator, but it only made Sam grind his hips up (and notice the lack of erection replaced by wetness). “Poor girl, need him to do something to you don’t you Samantha?”

Sam really wanted to protest the nickname, but Castiel was on top of him and Dean was watching him and he couldn’t think about much outside the pulsing of pure want. Dean helped them get undressed, but kept his touches to a minimum—only using them to tease and taunt. Keeping himself fully dressed, Dean sat back on a chair palming his erection. “Samantha’s getting needy for your cock Cas, think she wants a taste?” Castiel was nervous to answer, just flicking his eyes back and forth between Sam and Dean. “I think she does.” Dean answered his own question.

Sam wondered if maybe he should feel ashamed by how eager he was to get Cas’ cock in his mouth, but considering that this wasn’t the first time he wanted it, he decided not to feel too guilty. The angel gasped when Sam wrapped his lips around the head. Sam moaned back in response, enjoying how Cas’ body was already shaking a little. Dean continued to give out little orders—and continued to call him Samantha—telling him how fast to go, how far to go down, what to do with his tongue. It was hardly even Sam given head, more Sam following orders—which was pretty hot too.

Castiel came with a soft cry, gripping Sam’s hair tightly. “Be a good girl and swallow Samantha,” Dean taunted, but his voice sounded a little breathless. Sam did what he told, but when he pulled away, he realized why Dean was starting to lose his taunting tone. Dean had pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking it lazily. The sight only made Sam needier.

“Don’t worry Sammy, I’m gonna show Cas here just what you want,” his eyes were completely lust-blown.

“We’re going to take good care of you Samuel,” Castiel stroked his cheek, giving him such an adoring look.

“Call me Samantha,” Okay, maybe Sam was starting to get into the nickname. If he was going to have to be a girl for a while, he might as well enjoy it. And from the looks on Cas and Dean’s faces, he was really, really going to enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> I still cannot believe that Dee talked me into writing this >_


End file.
